Hug?
by 9aza
Summary: Pre-G1. Shockwave was experimenting with the cloning process for the Decepticon cause. Too bad he didn't think things through when he brought the clone online.


A/N: I wrote this because lately the plot bunnies have been giving me depressing ideas and I needed to write something fluffy to make me forget about the sadness. Plus I thought it would be appropriate to write a cuter fic for Christmas.

Note: This was partly inspired by Humblebot's Rainmaker origin comic on deviantart and partly by the song _New Soul_ by Yael Naim.

Thank you Ultimos-11 for your suggestion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Seeklet. T^T

**Hug?**

Shockwave was looking over calculations for his pet project, which, if proved successful, would greatly benefit the Decepticon cause. What was this project of his?

It was cloning.

While cloning organics is complicated, cloning Cybertronians was much more complex. If not done correctly, the result would be a mindless drone and not a sentient being capable of adapting to war-like situations. Shockwave had more than enough drones.

The Cyclops was only creating one clone (With such limited resources, why waste the Energon?) and finally after so many years of trial and error, it would be brought online.

One by one, systems hummed to life and dim optics were filled with light. Sentience within them, they looked up at the Guardian.

_Chirp?_

Shockwave's optic glowed with approval. His experiment was a success! He had created life!

Yes, the clone was a sparkling, but it was for the best. If he had made the clone a full-grown mech, who knows if it could have handled all the information needed to be downloaded like a Vector Sigma-sparked mech could.

The Seeklet lifted up his arms, signifying that he wanted to be held by the one-opticked mech. The big mech was odd looking and didn't look friendly, but there were no others in the room. So according to the sparkling's logic, this mech must be his creator, or at least his caretaker.

_Chirp!_

He glanced down at the sparkling and saw it try to reach for him. Shockwave grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and lifted it off the table. The Seeklet reached for his "face" while giggling. Shockwave held it away at arm's length in disgust.

Primus, what had the Cyclops gotten himself into?

**XXX**

Seeklet, or "Hellion," as Shockwave tended to call him, didn't like his situation. Not one bit. His creator refused to hold him often and when he did, he never held the sparkling close to his chassis. Didn't his creator want him? Seeklet couldn't tell by the mech's expressions, but he could hear the distain when Shockwave spoke. The thought of his creator hating him made his wing nubs droop.

No. Seeklet shook his helm. He couldn't think like that. His creator loves him very much, he was sure of it! The sparkling just needed to get to his attention was all.

**XXX**

Shockwave was very busy. He was designing blueprints for a new security system for his dwindling Energon supply. With the coming years, he knew resources will become much more valuable, enough to even attempt to infiltrate his tower.

CRASH!

The Cyclops turned his helm at the loud sound and saw half of his beakers and test tubes shattered all over the floor. Sitting on the edge of the table where his equipment once stood was the sparkling, who was lazily kicking his legs, chirping, and lifting his arms for Shockwave, hoping the cold mech would carry him.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a smart idea to leave the sparkling on a table with such fragile lab equipment within his reach.

With his optic narrowed, Shockwave grabbed Seeklet's scruff, walked over to a corner on the far side of the room, and placed the sparkling in it.

"Little hellion," Shockwave muttered before saying more loudly, "You will stay in this corner until I say so."

He walked back to his blueprints, leaving Seeklet pouting at a wall.

**XXX**

Seeklet was annoyed that Shockwave didn't give him the attention he wanted and instead punished him.

The little sparkling was still fuming when he noticed something shiny at his side. He picked up the something and smiled.

It must be a toy! It was so shiny and didn't have a scratch on it! Maybe this was how his creator showed affection.

Curious about what kind of toy it was, he looked over it and finally put it in his mouth.

**XXX**

"If you learned your lesson, you can come out of the corner," Shockwave said as he headed said corner.

At his words, Seeklet got up and unsteadily ran to him. It was then the Guardian saw something shiny sticking out the hellion's mouth. Shockwave crouched down and Seeklet tried to hug him, but was stopped by his servo. Then Shockwave grabbed the shiny object and pulled it out, despite Seeklet's muffled protests and weak smacks.

It was a bolt. What was a bolt doing in Seeklet's mouth?

Shockwave cycled his vents. The idiot sparkling could have choked on the bolt and possibly damage his still developing systems. It seemed that the purple mech will just have to build a pen or something for the hellion. But until one was built…

Something grabbed his leg, interrupting the Cyclops's thoughts. Looking down, the grown mech saw Seeklet hugging his leg, trying to nuzzle it.

"Get back in the corner," Shockwave ordered.

**XXX**

It was official: his creator didn't like him.

Seeklet whimpered at his epiphany and tears threatened to fall.

He knew he was making his creator angry, but he was only doing it to get noticed. It worked, he did get noticed, but not once did the sparkling get the affection he so desired and was now back in the corner, only this time there were boxes stacked around it so he couldn't leave and put another bolt in his mouth.

Saddened, Seeklet leaned against the box wall. Suddenly, the wall moved a little. The sparkling got off it and looked at the boxes before an idea formed in his processor. He gave the wall a push; it gave way easily. A harder push and he could see the room beyond the corner, including the open door not too far away.

Fine, if his creator didn't want him then Seeklet will just leave.

Once the boxes were out his way, the sparkling slowly walked to the opened door. When he reached it, he noticed that it lead to a very dark place. He wasn't afraid and kept going.

Unfortunately, that was a grave mistake on Seeklet's part.

He took one step too many and felt nothing but air. Before he could stop himself, he fell.

**XXX**

The pen was finally finished, maybe now Shockwave can get some work done. He went to the corner once again, but found that the sparkling was not there.

Shockwave was about to call out when he heard crying coming from outside his lab.

_Could he have…?_

He hurried to the source of the crying, which came from the dark staircase, and turning on his night vision, found his sparkling at the bottom of the steps.

**XXX**

Crying his little vocalizer out, Seeklet couldn't see and was in pain. This was an entirely new experience for him, and he hated it. Then he felt a servo pick him up and hold him close to a warm chassis.

It was…comforting and slowly, but surely, his cries quieted down. He snuggled closer, not wanting this first sign of affection in his short life to end.

"You cannot keep yourself out of trouble, can you?" a familiar voice asked as they entered the lit lab.

Seeklet looked up at the mech and saw it was his creator.

**XXX**

The sparkling was cuddling up to Shockwave, but he did nothing to stop him. He had given him a once over earlier and found that his sparkling was dented, but without any major injuries; his self-repair systems will take care of the dents on their own.

Maybe Shockwave should have given it more thought before bringing this hellion online. Was this sparkling really worth all the trouble?

_Chirp?_

He looked down at the sparkling. Innocent optics looking up at him with sincere love and affection. This sparkling appreciated him, unlike certain mechs, and that felt…nice.

"You still don't have a name," Shockwave said at last.

The sparkling chirped in reply.

Taking in his sparkling's color scheme, Shockwave came up with a name.

"Sunstorm. Do you like the sound of that?"

Seeklet -correction, Sunstorm- nodded at the new name and chirped contently before falling into recharge in his creator's arms with the sound of Shockwave's spark as his lullaby.

Sunstorm had finally gotten what he wanted and needed.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas Sunstorm! As presents you got a hug and a name! :3

I hope you all enjoyed my little story. If you did, then please review.


End file.
